Cerberus
"We're all waiting for you. Come on you freak, make a move!" - ''a Cerberus soldier, taunting Cash. The '''Cerberus' are a pack of Hunters appearing in Manhunt. They are a highly organized and effective mercenary force who work for and protect Starkweather. Description The Cerberus are Starkweather's private army hired to protect him and his Estate. They also help in the production of his snuff films by setting up cameras, blocking off streets and transporting James Earl Cash from location to location. They wear full body armor, ballistic helmets and tactical gas masks. They also dress in all black. They appear to be former government agentsSee official Manhunt instruction manual.and soldiers, and are highly trained killers. They can be heard communication in code and discussing military tactics to use against Cash. They are armed to the teeth with Desert Eagle pistols and assault rifles, and mercilessly hunt for Cash in Starkweather's estate. However, their gas masks don't seem to be very effective as they can often be heard complaining about them. Manhunt The Cerberus first appear once Cash has killed most of the Hoods and made it past the Carcer City Library, where they ambush him. Cash is startled before they beat him down and throw him in the back of their Securicar. They drop him off and Denton's Junkyard to fight the Skinz and when he is done they pick him up again and take him to Carcer City Zoo to battle the Wardogs. They then take him to the Carcer City Mall to collect a tape and camera. Once Cash has killed all the Innocentz at the Carcer Chem Factory and tries to run, they Catch him and take him to Darkwoods Penitentiary. Cash was supposed to be killed by the Smileys but kills them and heads outside, where the Cerberus are guarding and Cash kills a few of them and then kills the White Rabbit. Then more Cerberus arrive as backup and are killed. They then track down Cash and find him at the Stockyard Train Yard where he is caught by the SWAT. They knock Cash out with a Taser and take him back to Starkweather's Estate. They prepare to gun down Cash, disobeying Starkweather's orders but are interrupted by Piggsy. They investigate and get killed with a Chainsaw, allowing Cash to escape. They patrol the mansion gardens and interior in search of Piggsy and James and many are killed. They shutdown the power to the elevator preventing anyone reaching Starkweather but Cash turns it back on and kills the Cerberus Leader to get the key. Once Cash makes it to Starkweather's office, the remaining Cerberus are guarding Starkweather but fail and get killed. Mission Appearances: *As Hunters: Kill the Rabbit, Border Patrol, Key Personnel, Deliverance. *Other: Road to Ruin, White Trash, Fuelled by Hate, Grounds for Assault, Strapped for Cash, Graveyard Shift, Mouth of Madness, Trained to Kill Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters Gallery ProjectManhunt OfficialGameScreenshot (09).jpg ProjectManhunt_OfficialGameScreenshot_(62).jpg Manhunt_2011-07-24_12-17-20-82.jpg Manhunt_2011-03-21_17-38-35-12.jpg|Cerberus beating Cash Manhunt_2011-07-24_12-40-08-18.jpg|The Cerberus Leader Manhunt_2011-07-24_12-51-37-82.jpg|A Cerberus killed by Piggsy Normal_ProjectManhunt_ArtPanel07.jpg|Cerberus Artwork Gallery58.jpg|Cerberus graffiti seen in GTA San Andreas Cerberus_van.jpg|The Securicar driven by the Cerberus Trivia *Graffiti of the Cerberus can be found in GTA San Andreas inside the Ten Green Bottles bar. *The Cerberus soldiers have a similar model to those of the French police encountered one of the missions in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. The only differences are the heads, the Cerberus having a gas mask and the Frenchmen wearing a normal helmet. Though the skins of either are differently coloured, they both have the same components (backpack, kneepad on the right knee and combat vest). *They are also strikingly similar to the "Kerberos" paramilitary unit seen in the Anime movie "Jin Roh: the Wolf Brigade". Both units wear red goggled gas masks, carry heavy weaponry, are heavily armored and even their names are similar. Cerberus and Kerberos are two names for the three headed dog that guards the gates to Hades. They also resemble H.U.N.K. from Resident Evil 2. *The movie "Hobo with a shotgun" has a faction known as the "Plaguge" which resemble the old Cerberus models from the concept arts. *They are the hunters in Manhunt who do not use melee weapons other than the SWAT, although in cutscenes, they can be seen using Nightsticks. References See Also *The Hoods *The Skinz *The Wardogs *The Innocentz *The Smileys *Carcer City Police Department *S.W.A.T. *The Cerberus *The Monkeys Category:Hunters Category:Manhunt Category:Hunters in Manhunt Category:Hitmen and Bounty Hunters